


Little Red Baekhyun Hood

by treegyu



Category: EXO (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Comedy, Little Red Riding Hood AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treegyu/pseuds/treegyu
Summary: This is not your average Little Red Riding Hood, it's Little Red Riding Hood.... The Kpop addition!





	

It was a nice peaceful morning deep in the woods. The sun peeked through the tree branches, allowing enough light for visibility, but still a little dark. A slight breeze was present, gently brushing against Baekhyun’s skin. He put the hood to his red sweatshirt over his head, looking at the beauty known as nature. Baekhyun took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the trees, sighing in relaxation afterwards.

“Baekhyun!” His mother, Suho, called from inside the house.  
 Baekhyun ran inside to see what Suho needed him to do. Usually when Suho called him inside while he was outside doing something, it was to do some kind of chore or errand. Today was no different. Walking into the kitchen, Baekhyun saw Suho putting something into a small basket. Baekhyun walked a little closer to get a close look, but Suho closed it before he could see. Baekhyun looked at the older one, wondering what the errand for today was.

“Baekhyun.” Suho said, handing Baekhyun the basket, “Your grandma Heechul hasn’t been feeling well lately, so you need to take this kimchi over there.”

“Alright hyung.” Baekhyun said as he started walking out of the kitchen, the smell of kimchi filled the air.

“Oh wait!” Suho said, stopping Baekhyun in his tracks.

Baekhyun looked over at Suho, who handed him a cookie. Baekhyun looked at the cookie for a moment, then at Suho.

“Is this for Grandma Heechul too?” Baekhyun asked with curious eyes.

“No, it’s for you so you don’t get hungry on the way over there.” Suho said smiling, patting Baekhyun’s head, “I also want you to be careful. I heard there’s a wolf lurking around in these woods.” 

Baekhyun nodded, telling Suho goodbye before exiting the house, and began following the path to Grandma Heechul’s house. He happily walked, nibbling on the cookie Suho gave him. It was a nice day, so he didn’t mind walking for a while. He had completely forgotten about the wolf that was seen lurking around. He was completely worry free, just enjoying the beautiful weather. 

After a few minutes, Baekhyun began to feel as though he was being followed. But by who? A few people would go hunting, but not at this time of day where they can be seen in plain sight. Baekhyun shrugged it off and continued walking. He began to hum quietly. He smiled a bit as he hummed. He still felt like he was being followed, and now he was beginning to get a little scared. Baekhyun looked behind him, and thought he saw nothing, but he saw something gray and furry hiding behind a bush. A cat’s tail maybe?

“Hello…?” Baekhyun asked nervously, “Who’s there?”

He set down the basket and approached the bush carefully. The tail disappeared, and Baekhyun pouted slightly, thinking he scared the cat away. Turning around to grab the basket, he sees a wolf approaching the basket in a sneaky manner. 

“Hey! Get away from that!” Baekhyun yelled, chasing the wolf away from the basket.

The wolf didn’t run far away, but he approached Baekhyun slowly once Baekhyun was holding the basket once again. He sniffed, trying to figure out what was inside. It smelled good, that’s for sure. Baekhyun moved the basket away from him, trying to walk away.

“What’s inside there?” The wolf asked.

“I’m not telling you!” Baekhyun said, backing up a little more.

The wolf shook it’s head, looking at Baekhyun, “So, it’s like a secret or something?” 

“I guess.”   
“Is there porn inside there? Are you trying to hide it by making seem like there’s food in there”

“What?! No! Why would I put porn in a basket?” 

“People are weird you know.” 

“You have a point.”

The wolf sat down. Baekhyun looked at it confused. Suddenly, the wolf became human. He was now a handsome, young male. He had nice black hair, parted in the middle. He was quite tall too. He had a nice jawline and broad shoulders. The boy looked at Baekhyun, who was unable to comprehend what was going on at the moment. 

“I’m Sehun, and I’m able to change from Human to Wolf.” Sehun said, speaking with a lisp.

“A-and I’m Baekhyun.” Baekhyun said in return, confusion noticeable in his voice.

“Now that I’ve shown you my secret, would you tell me your’s?”

“What secret?”

“What’s inside your basket.”

“No way, you’re that wolf my mother warned me about, you might try to steal this if I try to tell you.”

Sehun sighed and rolled his eyes. He was desperate to find out what Baekhyun had inside his basket. It smelled good, but since he couldn’t peek inside, he needed to find a way to get Baekhyun to tell him. Even if it would take a while. Baekhyun backed up a little more, looking behind him to see if he’d be able to run in a direction that would cause the wolf to lose him. He didn’t see anything, so he just stayed in his place. Baekhyun looked at Sehun, licking his lips awkwardly.

“Well, I gotta get going. I need to take this kimch- I mean uuuh…” Baekhyun didn’t know what to do at this point.  
“Wait, there’s kimchi in that basket?” Sehun asked, “Personally I prefer bubble tea but that’s also good.”

Sehun licked his lips, causing Baekhyun to run. Sehun ran after him. Baekhyun ran faster. Sehun went back to his wolf form as he ran after Baekhyun. Baekhyun took a quick turn into the woods, hiding behind some trees. Once he saw Sehun run past him, he sighed in relief. He slowly snuck out, hoping to get back on the right path while also completely losing Sehun. Sehun stopped running once he realized he lost Baekhyun. He looked around. He sat down again, thinking of where Baekhyun could have went to. He knew there was a house nearby. He nodded, deciding to go check it out and see if Baekhyun would arrive there. If yes, then he’d be able to get all the kimchi inside the basket. Sehun knew a short cut to the house, so he decided to take it.

Grandma Heechul was inside, knitting a scarf for Baekhyun. The winter season was coming up, and he didn’t want Baekhyun to walking out in the woods cold. Suddenly, Grandma Heechul heard a knock at the door. Getting up out of the bed to answer the door, Grandma Heechul was surprised to see a wolf at the door. Letting out a high pitched, glass shattering scream, he backed up. He backed up until he was in the closet. The wolf locked Grandma Heechul in there, but not before he stole his clothes and glasses.

“I demand to be let out of here!” Grandma Heechul cried from inside the closet, but the wolf didn’t listen.

The wolf dressed as Grandma Heechul, and laid in bed. He waited for Baekhyun to arrive. He attempted knitting, but his paws made it really difficult. He tried again, and again, and again; but was unsuccessful.   
 “Fuck, how do you old people do this shit.” Sehun mumbled under his breath.

Baekhyun was walking down the path, and spotted Grandma Heechul’s house. He began to run towards it, but when he got closer, he realizes something wasn’t right. The door was slightly ajar, and he can’t remember the last time Grandma Heechul would leave the door open like that. Baekhyun slowly entered the house, to see someone trying to knit on the bed. Sehun heard the door open, and quickly hid under the covers, hoping Baekhyun didn’t realize who it was. 

“Hey, I heard you were unwell, so I came to bring you something.” Baekhyun said, setting the basket down by the bed.

“Oh, well that’s very nice of you.” Sehun said, in his worst attempt at a granny voice.

“Wow, you really don’t sound well.”

“Oh, I’ll be fine.”

“What big ears you have grandma.”

“The better to hear you with my dear.~”

“And what big eyes you have.”

“The better to see you with my dear.~”

“What a big mouth you have Grandma!” Baekhyun said, suddenly realizing who this was.

“The better to eat you with my dear!” Sehun said as he pounced onto Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tried to fight off Sehun, hoping to make a quick getaway, but Sehun was much too strong for him to just easily escape. Baekhyun attempted to kick him in the nuts, but then he realized he wasn’t fighting Sehun in his human form, he was attempting to fight him in his wolf form. He then realized he was probably done for, and that death was just inches away from him. That was until suddenly Sehun yelped, and collapsed onto the floor. Baekhyun looked at Sehun, who was laying on the floor, asleep. Baekhyun was confused. Who could have just saved his life?

Baekhyun looked behind him, to see a handsome hunter’s man, with muscular arms, and a nice carved face. Baekhyun stood up, and walked over to the hunter’s man. 

“Thank you for saving my life.” Baekhyun said to the hunter’s man.

“You’re welcome, I’m glad I came in time.” The hunter’s man said, picking up the sleeping Sehun, “I’m going to put him in the back of my truck so I can drive him to a place far away from here.”

Baekhyun heard banging from inside the closet, and ran over there. He was surprised when Grandma Heechul came out, fear noticeable on his face. Baekhyun helped Grandma Heechul sit on the bed.

“Are you alright Grandma?” Baekhyun asked.

“I am, but are you okay?” Grandma Heechul asked him worriedly.

“I am. If it weren’t for the hunter’s man not putting the wolf to sleep with something, I probably would have been wolf meal.”

“Did this hunter’s man have muscular arms? And a handsome face?”

Baekhyun nodded, “Yes, why?”

“Oh! That’s Jongdae! He’s such a nice man.”

“Wait, you know him?”

“Of course! We’re engaged.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I really don't know what the hell I just wrote. I just wrote whatever came to my head. But hey I hope this made you laugh!


End file.
